smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Jeffy
Goodbye Jeffy is an idea episode of SML Movies and a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! in the SML canon. This idea episode is meant to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy. We might make this episode come to life when we get to complete the episode and transcript for Logan to see so he can make it all come true. Click on the transcript and check it out. Make this episode happen, people. Synopsis Jeffy gets grounded for life for throwing the boombox in the lake and is not allowed to play Fortnite anymore, he decides to take revenge on him. But when Jeffy pushes Mario too far, he gets the worst comeuppance he deserves. Jeffy is now traumatised by his father's brutal rage against him. Plot The episode begins with Mario letting Jeffy listen to some radio, and the song that comes on is Justin Bieber’s and Jeffy snaps out of it. He cursed and plans to throw the boombox in the lake. He threw it in the lake and Mario yells at him for doing that. He grounds Jeffy permanently and sends him to his room. Jeffy was about to scream at Mario, but he smacks Jeffy and tells him to "Go! Now!". Bowser Junior told Jeffy that the best way to get his revenge is to teach his dad a lesson, just like he did to Chef Pee Pee when he gets his revenge. (ADD MORE STORYLINE PLEASE) The real Jeffy then steals Mario's ladder, leaving him stuck on top of the roof. Then, Mario notices Jeffy going to rip off his new hat Cappy. He threatens him that if he ripped off Cappy, he’ll kill him. However, Mario accidentally falls out of the roof and broke his back. Mario becomes extremely ballistic and has enough of Jeffy’s horrible disobedience and attitude, so he brutally beat him up. Jeffy begins to cry, but Mario punches him in the face while saying that he is the worst son he ever had, making Jeffy very upset. Mario now knows why Jeffy is the way he is. It’s because of his mother making him the way he is, so he furiously screams at him, then he burns all of his toys and video games including Fortnite. Jeffy gets shocked and he breaks down crying. Mario then grabs Jeffy and throws him in his room closet and locks it for all eternity. Jeffy bangs on the door begging to be let out, but Mario doesn’t care and ignores him. Mario is sitting in the living room, watching TV. Jeffy cries so loud in his room closet. Mario tries to ignore him, but could take it anymore. So he rushed into his room closet and duct-taped his mouth and locked the closet door so he won’t cuss and/or scream anymore. The next day, Mario gives Jeffy one last chance and lets him out of his room closet. But Jeffy gives him one last warning not to do anything idiotic or get on Mario's nerves. Jeffy tries not to goof around. --UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- After getting into trouble at school, Mario punished at Jeffy because he's still grounded for life by making him write "I am a stupid retard" multiple times on paper. After writing, Jeffy asks if he can stop because his hand hurts but Mario tells him no because he has to write it 100,000 more times. Mario goes out shopping while Jeffy stand in the corner as punishment. Bowser Junior gives Jeffy an idea, he and Jeffy goes on to goof off and destroy the living room while making fun of Mario. Bowser Junior sees Mario walking home and leaves, leaving Jeffy to clean up. After seeing all of the destruction that Jeffy and Bowser Junior made, Mario furiously confronts Jeffy in what seems to be one of his highest peaks of extreme anger and threateningly tells him he is going to arrest him then feel good about himself shortly after, in a very eerily calm voice. Jeffy begs him for mercy while cowering in fear, but Mario refuses and calls the police and arrest Jeffy and be sentenced to life in prison along with Bubbles. Mario finally won and got all the million dollar fortune from Jeffy. At prison, Jeffy was crying and feeling bad for what he did, then he was sent to the electric chair where he gets electrocuted to death. Meanwhile at home, Rosalina was really mad at Mario for arresting Jeffy, Mario tries to explain all that, but she doesn't care. He and Rosalina got into a very violent argument until she becomes so enraged that she finally decided to have a divorce. Later, they finally got a divorce and Mario gets kicked out of his own house. Rosalina find out that Jeffy died in the electric chair and breaks down crying as the episode ends. Could someone edit the plot to match the transcript? -Matthew Ess Characters *Jeffy *Mario *Rosalina *Benjamin (mentioned) *Brooklyn T. Guy (as a doctor and a policeman) *Bowser (Cameo) *Bowser Junior *Jackie Chu *Joseph *Cody *Goodman *Chef Pee Pee *Princess Peach *Bubbles (Cameo) Trivia *This might be Jeffy’s final appearance because of many fans disliking him and he will never appear in future videos ever again. *This episode takes place after Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! *This video truly shows how some SML characters become psychopathic monsters, for example: **Mario appears to be really mad and really cruel to Jeffy due to his swearing rampages and The channel itself. So he burned all his toys and video games and locked him in his room closet forever and showed no remorse to him. He seems to enjoy beating Jeffy up and torturing him for all the bad things he did since Jeffy's first appearance. He even criticized the Jeffy fanboys. **Jeffy appears to be really bratty and foul-mouthed, but when Mario goes extremely ballistic at him, he becomes traumatized and terrified and shows remorse to him for all the bad things he did. He even cried uncontrollably when Mario destroyed his Fortnite game. In the end, Jeffy gets sent to jail and sent to the electric chair. **Rosalina appears to care a lot about Jeffy and doesn't care about Jeffy's stupidity and his bad behavior. She even cried uncontrollably when she hear Mario said that everyone is a stupid retard like Jeffy. At the end, she was really angry at Mario and they got a divorce. *This episode is a massive apology to the fans for the Jeffy videos and was used to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy so much. *It is revealed that the reason why Jeffy is behaving badly is because his mother Nancy thought him to do bad things and say bad words. *It is also revealed that the reason why Mario hates Jeffy so much is because he existed. *Many fans were glad to see Jeffy finally being punished and arrested by the police for all the bad things he did and reveals why Mario is a punching bag. *This is the third time Rosalina betrays Mario, the first is Jeffy’s Bad Word and the second is Jeffy’s Sister. *The scene where Jeffy tricked Mario into chasing him up on the roof and Mario yelled at him for that is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode “Gary Takes a Bath”. *This is the second time Mario beats Jeffy with the belt. The first was Jeffy's Tantrum. *The scene where Mario angrily confronts Jeffy and threatens him is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy episode "Sven Hoek", where Ren angrily confronts Stimpy and Sven. *The scene where Mario locked Jeffy in his room closet is a reference to Jeffy Sleepwalks, where Mario threatens to lock Jeffy in the closet if he sleepwalks again. *This is the final sml Video before SuperMarioLogan: Endgame *Jeffy fans were okay with it because it was time to move on. *Rosalina tells Mario why he needs to be the punching bag in this video, Not bad for being exposed. Category:Episodes where a character gets repercussions Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Dark Episodes Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame